Deseos de cosas imposibles'
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Bella no era la única que sabia del secreto de los Cullen, habia alguien más. Antes de que ella llegará a Forks, ocurrio una historia de amor similar a la de ella, pero esta no tuvo su final feliz. La historia de Jessica.
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Obsesión

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que oí sobre ellos.

Fue en el supermercado, en la fila de la caja registradora para ser exacta, yo aun estaba decidiendo si llevar gel de ducha o un jabon de baño.

Una señora regordeta le comentaba a otra que la acompañaba, sobre el doctor que le había atendido aquella tarde, en una de sus citas regulares.

Al parecer era una pareja y tenia 5 hijos, nada fuera de lo común al menos eso crei yo.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que seguramente la madre vio una de esas viejas novelas y se le antojó la vida rural arrastrando con ella a su pobre familia.

También recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que los vi.

Fue un miércoles por la mañana, mientras yo estacionaba mi viejo sentra, cerre la puerta y tome mi bolso, un murmullo recorrio el lugar al ver llegar un carro del año algo raro en Forks.

De este bajaron tres hombres y dos mujeres, con sólo un vistazo me di cuenta que algunos eran pareja a pesar de ser familia, en teoría.

Eran hermosos y adinerados lo gritaba el saco prada que una de las chicas usaba, y el sencillo reloj rolex que adornaba la muñeca de uno de los chicos.

Todos eran perfectos, había una rubia de largos y dorados cabellos la cual parecía sacada directamente de las pasarelas de Victoria Secret, también una pequeña pelinegra con una elegancia y delicadeza nata de una primadonna.

Un joven de cabellos cobrizos y semblante sereno, cuya apariencia parecía ser la perfecta representación del protagonista de una vieja novela.

Otro de cabellos color miel de andar felino y un aura depredadora, que pude jurar evocaria los sueños húmedos de todas las mujeres presentes.

Y por supuesto no podia faltar el joven clásico amigo de todos.

Aunque su apariencia imponente te hacia pensar dos veces el acercarte a el, en su rostro una genuina sonrisa y una actitud completamente despreocupada, que no contrastaba del todo con la de la rubia de mirada fiera que tomaba su mano.

Sin embargo no fue aquello lo que me sorprendió.

Fue su apariencia.

Era perfecta.

Increíble e imposiblemente perfecta, aquella que con un simple pasó o un movimiento de muñeca lograba hipnotizar a todos.

Aquella misma apariencia que yo ya había visto anteriormente.

Por un segundo sentí mi sangre helarse en mis venas, y cómo está abandonaba mi rostro, sentí mi pulso acelerarse y con una mirada de pánico plasmada en mi rostro.

Corrí dentro del edificio y rápidamente entre en el sanitario, donde me encerre en el cubículo más cercano.

Sin poder evitarlo un sollozo escapó de mi garganta y cuando me di cuenta, estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Por un instante sentí como si una bruma invadiera mi mente, sentí como era nuevamente arrastrada a aquel viejo letargo.

A lo lejos escuché el sonido del timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases, pero lo ignoré y me senté sobre la tapa del retrete y con mis manos tape fuertemente mis oídos intentando acallar ese molesto zumbido.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando pude volver en mi, obligué a mi mente a aclararse; obligué a aquella bruma a esconderse nuevamente en lo más recóndito de mi mente.

Cuando supe que aquel episodio había pasado, abri lentamente mis ojos y me esforcé en calmarme.

Sali del cubículo y me dirigí al lavamanos, al mirarme en el espejo vi los restos del rímel corriendo a través de mis mejillas, vi mis ojos hinchados y vi nuevamente esa expresión vaciar mi rostro.

Vi como nuevamente estaba tratando de abrirse paso a la superficie aquella chica patética que yo misma me había encargado de enterrar hace años, aquella chica que jure no volver a ser no importaba que.

Rápidamente saqué un paquete de toallas desmaquillantes de mi bolso y retire todo el maquillaje, lave profusamente mi cara y tras ponerme una buena cantidad de crema humectante, procedí nuevamente maquillarme.

Ya no importaba si me tardaba después de todo había perdido la primera clase pero aún tenía chance de llegar a la siguiente

Un poco de corrector, maquillaje líquido y polvo compacto, mientras pasaba suavemente el delineador negro sobre mis ojos, varios recuerdos invadieron mi mente.

Volvieron con tal fuerza que me estremecio de pies a cabeza, mordi mi labio inferior y procedí a enchinar mis pestañas y aplicar una capa de rímel.

Coloque una sonrisa en mi rostro y rogué al cielo de parecer lo suficientemente normal y evitar preguntas incómodas.

Lentamente me aproximé al salón de mi clase de literatura, al llegar me recargue en la pared y esperé.

El timbre sonó anunciando el cambio de hora, instantes después la puerta se abrió y un bullicioso grupo de estudiantes brotó de ésta.

-¡JESS!

Escuché que gritaron y voltee, eran Laurent la cual venia con Ángela.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Porque no entraste a clase?

Forze aún más la sonrisa de mi rostro y con lo que yo esperaba fuera naturalidad respondí.

-Es que necesitaba ir al sanitario y cuando me di cuenta era tarde y sabía que no me dejarían entrar.

Ambas me miraron con suspicacia, pero cuando Lauren iba a arremeter nuevamente, Ángela me salvó mencionando que la clase iniciaría pronto y sería mejor entrar, con una mirada le agradecí y ella me guiño el ojo.

El día transcurrió con lentitud, cada hora se me hizo eterna.

Y para empeorar las cosas compartía clase de gimnasia y biología con el chico de cabello cobrizo el cual supe se llamaba Edward.

Lo evite como si fuera una plaga, me obligue a no mirarlo y dentro de mi cabeza una vocecilla repetia una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratara.

-"Se parece a el."

Cuando las clases terminaron prácticamente corría a mi auto y cuando estaba cruzando el límite de los terrenos del instituto mi mirada se cruzó con la de aquellos nuevos estudiantes.

-No pienses en ello. No pienses en ello. Repeti una y otra vez tanto en voz alta como en mi cabeza.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos frunció el ceño y desvío la mirada.

Al llegar a casa vi a mamá inmersa en la cocina y tras asegurarle que estaba bien pues me noto ansiosa, me encerre en mi cuarto y en la oscuridad, me permití llorar nuevamente, y por primera vez en año y medio me permití pensar en él.

Me arrastre hasta mi cama y aún sabiendo que no era buena idea saque de mi cajonera una vieja agenda color negra, la abrí y comencé a ojearla, habian recetas, un intento de un diario, algunas calcomanías de corazones, unas cuantas frases y listas de compras.

Pero al llegar casi al final de la agenda me detuve y observe la hoja siguiente.

"Cosas que hacer, cosas que comprar y lugares que visitar..."

Decía como título y debajo de ésta se alzaba una lista de 100 cosas que había jurado hacer antes de cumplir 30.

Lei la numero 75: Conocer Italia, y debajo de esta estaba la fotografía de un boleto de avión cuyo destino obviamente era Italia.

Cambie la hoja, pero me detuve al llegar a la número 98: Enamorarse.

Mis ojos automáticamente se clavaron en la foto bajo está, y de nuevo sentí un profundo dolor en mi pecho.

Mis manos arrancaron la fotografía y la abracé fuertemente

No fui consciente de cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrio, tampoco fui consciente de cómo alguien se sentó a mi lado, pero si como unos brazos me abrazaban fuertemente y me transmitían una calidez y tranquilidad qué que me logró calmar por un instante.

Alce la mirada y vi los ojos grises de mi madre, en ellos había dolor y también una pizca de lástima, pero esta se torna fiera cuando su mirada se clavó en lo que mis manos aferraban.

Intento arrebatarmela pero no la deje.

-Jess, no. -Dijo fuertemente.

Yo me alejé de ella hasta que mi espalda chocó con la ventana de mi habitación y negaba profusamente aún con las lágrimas corriendo através de mis mejillas.

-Tú no lo entiendes.- Exclame entre hipidos.

-No te dejaré sumirte otra vez en esa depresión, entrégame esa fotografía ahora.-Me ordenó y yo nuevamente negue.

-No.

-Jessica

-No...

-Jessica, damela.

-¡NO!- Grite y en un arranqué empuje a mamá fuera mi cuarto.- ¡DEJAME SOLA!

La escuche golpear la puerta exigirme darle la foto pero yo me negaba.

¿Porque iba a dársela? Después de todo eso era lo único que me quedaba, lo único que me recordaba que aquello no fue una mentira, aquello fue real, aquello pasó no se la entregaría.

un par de horas después Escuchar Como papá llegaba a la casa escuché discutir con el mundo con mamá pude notar como ella lloraba también pude notar como él la consolaba tuve un pinchazo de culpa pero no salí de mi cuarto

-Alec...

Susurre su nombre en la oscuridad, mientras permitía que el sueño me venciera.

Al día siguiente un rayo de sol me despertó algo inusual aquí, tome mi celular el cual está botado en el suelo y vi que era que era cerca de mediodía.

Ahogue una maldición y me precipité a través de mi habitación, si me daba prisa llegaria a la tercera hora, mire la foto de el una vez más y la oculte dentro de la funda de mi celular, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras con mi mochila al hombro note tres cosas.

La primera que mis padres no habian ido a trabajar, la segunda que ambos me miraron muy seriamente y la tercera que el doctor Oconell, estaba sentado con ellos.

Mi psiquiatra.

Mi expresión se volvió cautelosa e instintivamente aferre mi celular donde sabía estaba la foto de el.

-Hola Jessica-me saludo el doctor Oconell.

-Hola.-Respondi y sin perder tiempo tome mis llaves que estaban sobre la barra y cuando está a punto de cruzar la puerta mi madre me llamó.

-No irás a la escuela hoy- dijo firmemente y yo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al ver que una nueva confrontación estaba en puerta mi padre se apresuro a intervenir.

-Por favor siéntate Jess.- Dijo papá dulcemente y yo renuente obedeci.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté a nadie en específico aunque una parte de mí ya lo sabía.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas.

-Jessica tus padres creen quizás sea una buena idea qué comenzamos con las sesiones nuevamente- respondió el doctor Oconell.

Lo mire un segundo para después clavar una mirada fiera en mamá.

-Lo de anoche no fue nada- le dije lentamente como si hablara con un niño y ella hizo una mueca.

-Jessica tú sabes que no es cierto- contraatacó ella y yo rechine los dientes- no habías tenido un ataque de ansiedad en meses.

-Cariño- dijo esta vez papá atrayente mi atención.- No es un tema a discusión, tu madre y yo estamos preocupados no queremos que vuelvas a caer en ese estado de depresión.

-Ya hablé con el director, ha sido notificado de que por cuestiones de salud y familiares te vas a ausentar un tiempo de clases -dijo de nuevo mamá.

Sentí la ira hacer ebullición en mi, no podían hacerme esto no podían enviarme nuevamente al psiquiatra.

-No -dije fuerte y claro.- No pienso ir no pueden obligarme. No estoy loca,no lo estoy y no ire, punto final.

-No estamos diciendo que lo estes- intervino el doctor Oconell.- Solamente que es buena idea que iniciemos las sesiones. Es por tu bien.

\- ¡NO!- Grite esta vez mientras me levantaba rápidamente de la silla y retrocedía lentamente.

Mis padres me imitaron, pero como siempre mamá fue la que habló primero.

-Jessica Stanley. Ya es suficiente de tus niñerías, ya basta de comportarte como una mocosa malcriada, no es no te estamos preguntando.

-Ya es tiempo de que dejes esto atrás- dijo papá con preocupación .

-No tengo nada que dejar atras, ya lo supere.

-No mientas Jessica- exclamo mamá fríamente y yo me tense.-Es tiempo de que lo entiendas de una vez. El no va a volver. El no te quiere.

Sus palabras me atravesaron por completo el alma, aprete fuertemente mis puños y me tragué mis lágrimas, no dejaría que me vieran llorar.

-Alec, no te ama, nunca lo hizo. El ni siquiera existe.

La mire con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, esta vez las lágrimas no se detuvieron y yo retrocedí como si ella me hubiera dado una fuerte bofetada, inconscientemente solte mi celular y este cayó en el suelo, la funda se desprendió y la foto de el salió volando directo a los pies de mamá.

Ella miro la foto con rabia, pero papá y el doctor la miraron curiosos, era la primera vez que ellos la veía, de hecho mamá también la veía por primera vez, nadie más la había visto.

Todo mundo pensaba que él no existía, que él había sido producto de mi imaginación, que yo me habia enamorado de un desconocido por internet como muy de moda estaba últimamente.

Jamás pensaron que yo tenía una fotografía de él.

Mis ojos también se clavaron en la imagen, en ella se veía a un chico extremadamente apuesto de cabellos oscuros como la noche, piel blanca como la cal y ojos extrañamente rojos.

Vestía un pantalón de vestir con una gabardina oscura a juego bajo la cual se notaba una camisa color azul marino, estaba sentado sobre lo que parecían unas escaleras y en sus manos sostenía un libro viejo.

Se notaba claramente que la foto había salido tomada cuando él estaba distraído, aunque yo sabía que no era cierto, él se había dado cuenta pero me había dejado tomársela porque sabía que era lo que yo deseaba en ese momento.

Note el brillo en los ojos de mamá, así que me abalance contra el suelo en un vago intento de recuperarla fotografía, pero ésta ya estaba bajo el zapato de mamá, con mis manos intenté apartarlo pero fue inútil y mientras las lágrimas han caían através de mis mejillas ella se agachó la tomó y la rompió en pedazos.

Papá me abrazó fuertemente y por el rabillo del ojo note como el doctor Oconell sacaba una jeringa y la clavaba en mi brazo derecho.

Senti como si me estuvieran matando, aunque una parte de mí sabía que así era, habian matado algo valioso para mi, pues acababan de destruir lo único que tenía de el, lo único que me mantenia cuerda.

Poco a poco sentí el efecto del medicamento y como me desvanecia en los brazos de papá y mientras la oscuridad me embargaba sólo un susurro escapó de mis labios.

-Alec... Ayúdame.


	2. Chárter 2:

Capítulo 2: Una pequeña historia.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, encontrando solo oscuridad a mi alrededor.

Intenté incorporarme, pero el efecto letargado del medicamento me lo impidio, obligándome a quedar acostada nuevamente.

Mi vista poco a poco se fue adaptado, y lo que antes parecían sombras, se convirtieron en una mesilla con un florero, un viejo sofa y... no se que más.

Lleve una mano a mi cabeza en un afan de detener la migraña que no me di cuenta, tenia.

Una hora después la puerta se abrio y por ella entro el doctor Oconell, vistiendo una impecable bata blanca.

En el lado superior derecho habia el bordado de una corona de laureles, sobre esta una cruz y debajo rezaba.

"Sanatorio Mental Santa Mónica."

Suspire resignada, mi pequeña rabieta me habia ganado un boleto directo y en primera clase a aquel sanatorio en Massachusetts.

-Jessica.

Bueno si iba a estar de nuevo aqui no se las pondria facil.

Cerre mis ojos fuertemente y lo ignore.

-Jessica- llamo de nuevo mientras lo escuchaba entrar, seguido del click del interruptor de luz.

Tome la almohada que estaba bajo mi cabeza y la puse sobre mi cara, evitando que la luz m diera de lleno.

Lo se, soy una berrinchuda.

-No hagas esto más difícil Jessica.- Exclamó con una pizca de irritación en la voz y retirando la almohada me digne a mirarlo.

-Tus padres trajeron tus cosas, estan en el closet- señaló una pequeña puerta de madera oscura al otro lado de la habitación- cuando te hayas cambiado, sabes donde encontrarme.

Suspire resignada cuando salió, y pude sentir que por fin los efectos del medicamento estaban pasando.

Mis ojos se clavaron en la ventana, era conciente de que estaba condenada a aquel lugar por un tiempo indeterminado, si tenia suerte quizás esta vez no fuera un año.

Saque mi maleta del closet y la abri, estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que la habia visto, rápidamente cambie mi pantalon de mezclilla y mi blusa de lana por un pants, una camisa de tirantes y unos tenis, todo blanco.

Sali del cuarto internandome en los pasillos de mármol gris, y mientras intentaba sujetar mi cabello en una coleta me topé con varias enfermeras que me conocían, también algunos pacientes y sus familiares que salude sin mucho animo.

Me detuve frente a unas puertas gemelas de cristal y sali.

El resplandor del sol dio de lleno en mi cara, sonrei había pasado bastante desde que senti ese calor.

Frente a mi se alzaba un pequeño pero bello parque, habia algunas bancas, las cuales estaban rodeadad de frondosos árboles, flores multicolores, y pequeñas fuentes para aves.

En una banca bajo un enorme árbol, reconoci al doctor Oconell sentado con una libreta en la mano.

Me acerque y me sente junto a el, mi vista se perdio en las ramas encima de mi por las cuales pasaba la luz del sol.

Odiaba aquel lugar, excepto ese parque, era por ello que me habia negado a tener aquellas sesiones en cuatro paredes, decidiendo mejor aquel lugar.

-Jessica, por donde quieres comenzar.- Dijo de pronto el doctor Oconell.

-Usted se sabe la historia tanto como yo, usted elija.- Le respondi sin mirarlo.

El silencio reino por unos instantes hasta que el lo rompio.

\- Qué te parece por el principio.

-¿El principio? Bueno esa es una opción.

-Cuéntame de nuevo el porque decidiste ir a Italia.

Italia...

Que lejano sonaba eso, como si hubiera pisado aquél lugar hace décadas.

Aún asi era capaz de recordar perfectamente todo, cada palabra, cada promesa, cada caricia.

Todo estaba grabado a fuego no solo en mi mente, tambien en mi alma y cuerpo.

Durante un instante una punzada golpeo mi corazón, no podia evitarlo. Siempre pasaba cuando pensaba en aquellos días.

Negue fervientemente intentanto ahuyentar esos pensamientos, mientras un cúmulo de emociones atravesaban mis ojos.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada del doctor Oconell.

El encarco una ceja y yo suspire.

-Bueno...

Flash Back*

Desde que era una niña fui una romántica empedernida, me sabia de memoria todas y cada una de las películas de Disne, en especial aquellas de las princesas.

Mi favorita era Cenicienta.

Amaba esa historia, la pobre protagonista sufria a manos de su familia y al final aparecía el principe para salvarla.

No el hecho de que el fuera un principe, ni la fortuna o el poder.

Me gustaba porque mostraba como, a pesar de que todo parecia oscuro y doloroso, al final del camino hay una pequeña luz que te puede salvar, solo bastaba que esa persona especial te encontrara.

En aquel tiempo para mi era suficiente, el soñar con esa persona que sin importar en que lugar del mundo estuviera, el me encontraria.

Mamá me habia regalado una bonita agenda, para que ordenara un poco mi vida, me habia dicho con una sonrisa.

Habia tantas cosas que queria hacer, desde aprender a cocinar (en lo cual era pesima), hasta visitar una playa en la que si hubiera sol.

A esta decision le siguio una lista de 100 cosas que queria hacer antes de los 30.

Mi idea de viajar a Italia, salio como era de suponer, de una película.

Bajo el sol de Toscana.

Era un de mis películas favoritas.

Ansiaba visitar Italia, era un enorme país con una gran cantidad de lugares que moría por ver y cosas por hacer.

Se suponia que seria un viaje, solo eso.

Habia pasado meses ahorrando para ello, tomando trabajos a tiempo parcial y rogando a mis padres me apoyaran con el hospedaje.

Hasta que consegui tener el suficiente dinero para pasar dos meses alla, habia hecho un detallado calendario, programando cada dia.

Siendo de una familia estrictamente religiosa, la Capilla Sixtina, la Catedral de la Virgen y la Catedral de Florencia eran los primeros lugares a los que iria.

Exploraria el arte renacentista de Florencia.

Subiria a una gondola y recorreria el Gran Canal, sumergiendome en su romántica arquitectura medieval.

Miraría de cerca la lava volcánica que enterro a Pompeya.

Y porque no, compraria un par de lindos atuendos en Milán, de algunos de sus prestigiosos diseñadores.

Ademas de que veria su famoso tesoro: el cuadro de La última cena, de Miguel Angel.

Y para finalizar, la ultima semana de mi viaje la pasaria justamente en el lugar que atrajo mi atención.

En Toscana.

Conociendo sus viñedos, probando sus vinos en Chianti y relajandome en San Gimignano.

Aferre mi sombrero que una brisa amenazo con lanzarlo lejos, mientras mis cabellos se agitaban suavemente al compas de viento.

Alce la mirada clavandola en el cielo azul, y a traves de mis gafas oscuras mire el astro rey, el sol caía con toda su intensidad sobre Venecia.

La gondola se detuvo suavemente frente a una pequeña cafeteria, baje y me interne en ella.

Mientras bebia una fria limonada y comia un sándwich revisaba las fotografías que había tomado.

La capilla Sixtina era hermosa, su estilo gótico me habia hipnotizado completamente.

Reprimi una carcajada al ver una foto mia donde aparecía completamente empapada, habia intentando tomar una buena foto y olvide que tras de mi estaba el canal, obviamente cai.

Aunque un guapo italiano me saco, pero mori de vergüenza.

Revise mi calendario, era la cuarta semana de mis vacaciones.

El siguiente paso era la Catedral de la Virgen, ubicada en Volterra. Mire mi reloj, iban a dar las 4 de la tarde; si me apuraba podría conseguir transporte, rápidamente pagué y salí adentrandome nuevamente en los canales de Venecia.

Un par de horas después con mis maletas en mano, estaba registrandome en un hotel.

Al llegar a mi habitacion corri las cortinas y tuve ante mi una hermosa vista de la plaza de San Marcos.

La cama era muy comoda y como niña chiquita salte en ella, me sentia feliz.

Tranquila, plena.

Un ultimo brinco y me deje caer en ella, un viejo reloj cucu que estaba sobre un buro sono, anunciando las nueve de la noche.

Sonrei.

Como bien dicen, la noche es joven.

Me duche, busque un lindo atuendo, maquille y deje mis cabellos castaños sueltos.

Tome mi mochila y me adentre en las calles de Volterra.

Una deliciosa cena, algunas fotos y unas cuantas compras de souvenirs.

Era una gran noche, como si cualquier cosa pudiera pasar.

Sono mi celular de repente, era mamá.

Converse con ella durante algunos minutos de trivialidades, iba tan concentrada en la conversación que no mire por dónde iba, al colgar mire a mí alrededor y entonces note que estaba perdida.

Saque de nuevo mi celular y prendi mis datos, active mi GPS y di vuelta en una calle a mi izquierda.

La luz de las farolas alumbraban el camino y cuando al fin supe el camino a mi hotel, sucedio algo extraño.

Como si de una vieja novela se tratará, tropecé con una vieja tabla de una casa cercana.

Tiré mi celular y por instinto cerré los ojos al ver que caería de cara al suelo de la calle.

Pero inesperadamente unas manos me sujetaron firmemente de los antebrazos evitando mi patética caída.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y alce el rostro.

Frente a mí, había un joven de ojos rojos, fue cuando note lo heladas que estaban sus manos.

Jadee sorprendida y todo a mi alrededor se apagó.

Fin Flashback*

Mis manos aferraron la tela de mi camiseta mientras un nudo se instalaba en mi garganta, gire el rostro y mis ojos se clavaron en el doctor Oconell, él me miraba fijamente anotando cada cosa que yo decia en esa libreta.

Lo mire inexpresivamente.

-Ese fue el inicio de todo.- Dije de improvisto y el asintió.

\- ¿Sus ojos eran rojos?- Preguntó con cierta curiosidad, cómo queriendo relacionar al joven de la fotografía que mamá rompió con el joven de mi historia.

-De un profundo carmin- exclame sin rastros de emoción en mi voz.

-Bien Jessica, entonces esa fue la primera vez que se vieron.

-Si, fue la primera vez que vi a Alec.

Una lagrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla, y nuevamente aparecio esa opresión en mi pecho, senti como el aire me faltaba.

Respire varias veces agitadamente y de un salto me aleje del doctor Oconell, el cual me miro sorprendido mientras se acercaba a mi.

A traves de mi enloquecido llanto note en su mirada la chispa de comprension al ver que no habia superado del todo aquello.

Era obvio, una parte de mi sabia que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, o aun si fueran mil años, yo jamás lo olvidaria.

El siempre estaria ahi.


End file.
